Kiroi Kyouran: Shining Fury
by Omega Shinobi
Summary: When an accident happens, does life end with a blast or a whimper? Ask that of Marius; he could answer it, if he understood what happened. He remembers little of what happened before he woke in the Forest of Death and doesn't fully know what he can do.
1. Prologue

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_**Special attacks and jutsus"**_

**This is Omega with a whole new tale! A young mutant, unaware of what he can do and what he is, is ripped from everything he knows and must make a new path in his life. Who will he meet, how will he react, and what will he do now in a world he doesn't fully understand?**

"**Kiroi Kyouran****"****a.k.a 'Shining Fury"**

Seventeen year old Marius Arashi Kamisu loped down the street, his dark brown hair streaked with gold and caramel highlights as well as dark blue tips. His dark blue violet eyes scanned around as he walked up to his home, thoughtful yet somehow cautious. His leanly muscular frame seemed to strain against the jean jacket he wore and black tee shirt; he also wore cargo pants and black hiking boots. He unlocked the door with a sigh, dropping his backpack by the door.

For an instant, he had an odd feeling but ignored it; his forearms itched and burned from the scrapes and shallow cuts he had from falling during gym class. He was one of the fastest and physically strongest people on the junior varsity football team and knew well how to work around others, yet his personal passion was martial arts. He walked into the bathroom; he rolled back the sleeves of his jacket as he pushed open the plain white door to the dark blue walls and tiled floor of the bathroom, his boots making a soft scraping on the floor. He ran warm water before he heard something behind him; he glanced up an instant before someone grabbed the back of his shoulder, driving him into the mirror hard before he felt something thrust into him. He snarled low in his throat, anger overwhelming the sudden surge of fear as he spun, feeling the knife tear from the man's chubby hand. His gaze was like hard agates and colder than ice when he grabbed the man's throat. He didn't expect for the man to drive a hard fist into his face, driving him back into the side of the sink with a thud before he fell heavily, the knife skidding on the floor as blood began seeping out of his jacket. He exhaled hard, rising to one knee as he clamped a hand hard down on the wound in his side.

He rammed a couple of short uppercuts into the man's ribs, making him grunt as if startled before Marius tackled him to the ground with a hard takedown, slamming both their heads against the tiled floor; it opened a gash above Marius' left eye that started bleeding almost immediately. He smelled something off moments later. "Son of a bitch," he growled an instant before the explosion; he assumed it had been fueled by gasoline. He had no idea as his vision when a blinding white then pitch black the explosion had been fueled by a chemical mixture his father had been working on added to gasoline, which made it unstable to the point of detonation.

**Naruto's home dimension- Location: Outside Training Ground 44**

_Anko _Mitarashi smirked as she flicked a kunai at a blond haired Genin in an orange and blue jumpsuit, scratching his cheek lightly and drawing a tiny amount of blood before she used the Body Flicker technique to materialize just behind him. She licked the blood away with a soft chuckle. "Feisty kid, though it won't last once you get inside," she said softly, reappearing where she'd formerly been near the gate. "Separate into your teams after getting your scrolls and go to your designated gates; it's likely not all of you will return," she said loudly, a smirk on her face.

Naruto shuddered momentarily as Anko returned to her place as she explained the rules and handed out consent forms. He rolled his eyes as they headed for their assigned gate, which was Gate Number 23. He sighed as he waited. A gong rang as the gate opened; a smirk crossed his face as he charged into the so-called 'Forest of Death'.

**Meanwhile, near the river…**

A low groan escaped the body caught by the bushes near the edge of the river; he stunk of smoke heavily and his clothes were bloody and burned in places. His blue violet eyes scanned wearily around before he rose, pushing himself out of the water. He coughed moments later as reddish black blood, congealed, splattered the muddy ground in front of him. He realized he was alive, though where he was, he had no clue. His eyes widened as a long shadow rose over him, nearly two feet wide as his eyes rose. His gaze sharpened as a mix of cold anger and fear flashed in them at the massive centipede's sharp teeth as it reared up, likely aiming to eat him. He felt an odd burning deep in his gut as he snarled something he didn't understand, unaware his hand was splayed on the ground. _**"Infernus,"**_ he spat acidly. A rumbling roar followed as a column of flames exploded from the ground, blowing a large hole in the centipede's body as he scrambled aside, ducking around a massive tree as the enormous creature thrashed around. He felt a momentary itching in his fingertips before he looked up, thinking quickly. _Maybe I can see what's nearby with a higher vantage point,_ he thought. He glanced down at his hands, noticing what seemed to be 'tendons' of silver radiating through his hand and palm, terminating in sharp claws that came from his fingertips. _Don't know what this is, but no sense in wasting whatever I have with me,_ he decided as he claws and clambered up, unaware he was moving much faster than he should have been considering he'd recently been caught in a massive explosion that likely blew up his home. His gaze swept around warily, scanning carefully around. He couldn't explain what he was sensing, but it felt odd, as if he were hearing or sensing something nearby. His gaze swept around warily, scanning carefully around. He couldn't explain what he was sensing, but it felt odd, as if he were hearing or sensing something nearby. _If I had to say, there's at least four or five people that way, if it's people I'm feeling,_ he thought. He tilted his head, gauging the distance to the nearest branch. He bent his legs, then pushed off hard, expecting to fall short by a couple of feet. He was startled to land on it easily; his body seemed to act on its own, leaping toward what he was sensing as if he'd leaped from tree to tree every morning.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed two people with their backs to him, one wearing Chinese style clothes in red and cream with her brown hair in twin buns. He was surprised when the other person turned his head slightly. "Who are you?" he said, his tone cool and even. "Someone who's going to lay some pain down," Marius spat as he dropped down from the tree, landing several feet away from the fight. He saw a guy in a green jumpsuit with ridiculous orange leg warmers and tape on his arms drive guy upward with a single kick under the chin. He shifted his weight, unaware he'd pulled something unexpected from his nearly shredded jean jacket with his right hand: a sheathed tanto with a white hilt and dark slate colored sheath.

Neji's eyes narrowed as the stranger dropped down and seemed to watch the fight between Lee and the Sound Genin team. He was momentarily interested when the young man, even though he looked like he'd just crawled out of a burned and destroyed house, pulled out a tanto. He sensed Tenten shifting next to him as if interested. He sighed when Lee attempted the Initial Lotus. _Why are we helping Team Seven? They would not do the same for us,_ he thought coldly. _Fate has decided they will fail in this exam,_ he thought. He glanced at the stranger, momentarily surprised when he saw a surge in the young stranger's chakra network._ His chakra is flowing so fast in his coils it's almost visible without the Byakugan!_ he thought in surprise. He grunted softly when one of the Sound Genin used some sort of wind attack to cushion his teammate's impact with the ground, effectively incapacitating Lee for the moment.

"Hey, bakas!" Marius snarled, drawing the girl's attention. His eyes widened momentarily at the headband with the sound note on it. _Screw their looks, they aren't getting away so easily!_ he thought as a cold rush of fury flooded his mind. He shot forward with almost inhuman speed, slamming into the girl when she pulled back a hand with needles in it with his shoulder, forcing her to release the pink haired girl with the impact. His gaze found the kid in the green jumpsuit, noticing he seemed exhausted and hurt even as he drew the tanto in a reversed grip, not noticing the wary look the pink haired girl gave him. "Who are you?" she said in confusion. "Marius," was all he said, his tone hard and cold, even distant. Sakura blinked at his tone, bothered by it for some reason she couldn't explain.

"_**Takari Megami,**_ kiageru," he growled, shifting the tanto as it suddenly flashed with a golden light, seemingly growing in the glow. The glow faded to reveal a sword with a serrated edge that was easily two inches wide from edge to edge with a sweeping hook at the end of the easily two foot blade.

Tenten's eyes widened at the change in the weapon. "Now that's a sweet weapon!" she said loudly. She blinked when the boy smiled faintly, as if bored. "Now, you see what a fight is," he said softly, his voice soft in the sudden silence before the kunoichi on the Sound Genin squad cursed, throwing senbon needles at him.

Marius leaned backward, one hand planting itself on the ground as he used a handspring to evade the girl's attack. He swept the large blade across in a sweeping circle, cutting through the needles and to his momentary embarrassment, the girl's shirt as well, revealing a tanned abdomen that was leaner than he expected. Fortunately it didn't draw blood, but startled the girl badly enough she leaped back with a soft gasp, her black eyes widening slightly. One of her teammates with narrow eyes and a smirk raised one hand toward him as the headgear he wore. "You think a fancy sword can stop my Zankūha? It won't," Zaku spat, the tube in his palm glowing for a fraction of a second as a blast of wind exploded from his palm. Marius snorted softly. His hand rose, the silvery tendons and silver claws seeming to swirl to the surface of his skin. The wind slammed into his palm, streaming around it as he clenched his fist, the wind suddenly ceasing as he lowered his hand and arm. "I don't need Takari to put you down," Marius said coldly, taking two steps, then seemingly vanishing from sight for an instant before Zaku was slammed backward, his abdomen distending backward for an instant as Marius' punch sent him tumbling backward. "Like I said, I don't need Takari to put you on your ass.. if you know what's good for ya, you'll stay down, otherwise, you may not survive," he growled. He caught sight of a guy with gauze over most of his face leaping at his back and snorted softly. He slid a half step forward before throwing a side kick that slammed hard into the guy's face, stopping his leap very quickly. He glanced up at the girl with the twin buns in her hair. "Get your friend before he gets himself killed," he said softly. He glanced at Sakura, noting the two in the makeshift alcove behind her before he vanished, materializing near a tall tower; the last thing he saw before darkness overwhelmed him was a woman turning toward him with a pair of deep red eyes and black hair; he didn't even notice Takari Megami, in tanto form, falling to the ground by his feet as he collapsed, unconscious.

**What will happen next? Wait for the fury to ignite again before you discover what the new path holds for Marius…**

**Omega out!**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Here's Omega again with the fury's wrath once more; hopefully it isn't directed at the wrong targets…**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_**Techniques and Jutsus"**_

_**Kiroi Kyouran: Chapter Two—Questions, Answers, and Surprises**_

**Location: Central Tower, Training Ground 44**

Kurenai spotted the boy as he landed with in inglorious stumble; she noticed he looked like he'd been in an excruciating accident, though he only seemed exhausted. She saw the tanto land by his right foot as he began falling forward. She immediately created a clone to alert any nearby medics as she caught him by his shoulders, preventing him from landing on the hard and rocky ground. _Who is he, how did he get into the village during the Chuunin Exams, and what happened to him to leave his clothes so tattered… it may have been some sort of assassination attempt, since he has a half healed slash along his ribs and smells heavily of smoke,_ she thought. A medic with light blue hair handing just past her shoulders materialized in a swirl of leaves as she picked up the tanto, slipping it into her sleeve as she stood. "He needs to go to the hospital," she said quietly.

The medic looked both amused and concerned as she helped Kurenai stand the boy up enough to move him with a Shunshin. Her name was Komira Reisuki and she was momentarily surprised at the heavy stench of smoke rolling off the boy. "I'll get him there, and I'll contact the Hokage," she said softly before taking both herself and the boy to the hospital in a swirl of leaves.

Kurenai exhaled softly, her expression thoughtful. _Something about the boy bothers me, but I don't know what it is,_ she thought.

**Location: Konoha Hospital, a half hour later.**

Marius groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly, his body aching, though he seemed okay. His blue violet eyes scanned around warily. _Who painted this room, Bach?_ He thought irritably; the room he was in was in shades of pale salmon and cream. His eyes narrowed as the door opened. A young woman in a nurse's outfit slipped in. "You're awake; the medics took care of that slash along your ribs, though it…" she started to say. "Nicked my lung, right? I figured that from coughing up blood in that forest," Marius said dryly, a faint smile flickering over his lips. He glanced at his hands, noticing a faint silver sheen to his tanned skin. "I'm Komira, though people just call me Mira," the medic said. "I'm Marius," Marius said, half amused. "The last thing I remember before waking up in that forest was a massive explosion at my home along with the stench of gasoline," he said softly. He clenched his hands into fists before he felt the same itching he'd felt in the forest and released his fists as he watched the silvery sheen thicken into silver 'tendons' in his hand as silvery claws that looked razor sharp formed. "Okay, this is odd," he muttered, bothered by this new ability. He noticed a mark that looked like a tattooed circle with a kanji in the center; he couldn't read kanji, so he had no idea what it said. He concentrated on making his hands return to normal and they did, slowly, but they did change back; the only signs that something unusual had happened was a subtle sheen of silver in his skin and that where his nails had normally been white they were now a dull silver. He glanced up to see an older man standing beside Mira with a small smile. "You would be?" he said softly. "Sandaime Hokage, the leader of this village, Konohagakure no Sato… the Village Hidden in the Leaves; I've heard reports from two Genin teams you assisted them in the Forest of Death, though they do not seem to know where you come from or what village you're associated with," Sarutobi said gently. Marius snorted. "I'm from a tiny town in the middle of the bloody desert, and I don't mean Suna," he said dryly, his tone cool and faintly annoyed. Sarutobi barely reacted. "So you aren't shinobi?" he said quietly. Marius shook his head fractionally, remaining silent for the moment. "You had burns on your back and shoulders when you were examined," Mina said softly. Marius sighed. "No surprise there, considering the last thing I remember before waking up in that forest was an explosion that probably blew up my home and family," he said softly. "And as far as I know, they don't have any special abilities or Kekkei Genkai," he said softly. Sarutobi blinked, momentarily amused. _It may be a new Bloodline Limit ability he has, then; the burns looked easily six to eight months old, yet the smoke smell from his clothes indicate this explosion he speaks of had to be recent for him,_ the "Professor" thought. Marius clenched his fists as he exhaled, a low growl escaping momentarily; Sarutobi was surprised to see thin blades fourteen inches long slide from the backs of his hands, roughly an inch outward toward the fingertips from the wrist.

Marius muttered the one word that flashed in his mind momentarily. "Interesting," he muttered before retracting them; he noticed the wounds bled momentarily before the red flow stopped. His fingers brushed the blood aside from the middle of the three wounds and he blinked. _Healed already, damn… accelerated healing factor may come in handy, on top of whatever happened in the forest, _he thought. He glanced up. "You mind if I get out of here? I've never been comfortable in hospitals, usually 'cause they ask questions I don't have answers to," he said dryly. Mina shifted as if to speak when he stood, ignoring that he was wearing a thin hospital gown. Sarutobi blinked again, this time surprised. _He's as muscular as Rock Lee, yet somehow leaner, almost as if he were a runner,_ he thought. He noticed several scars on his body, including the thin scar across the right side of his ribs from the wound he'd had when he arrived in the hospital. He cocked his head as he moved toward the cabinet, opening it to find dark blue cargo pants, two small belts with some kind of weapons holsters, and sandals along with a black shirt. "Huh, this should work," he said softly. His eyes narrowed, the dark violet blue suddenly turning to a startling silver glow as his body tensed.

Mina gasped as the boy she'd carried in unconscious and badly in need of blood gained a luminescent aura of chakra. _That chakra he's releasing at the moment is easily low to mid Chuunin level, but I don't think he even realizes it,_ she thought with surprise. A soft rip followed as the gown simply shredded, leaving him nude completely; she covered her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her momentarily. Sarutobi sighed as well as the boy dressed quickly. He noticed when his gaze flicked for a second to them his eyes weren't the dark bluish violet they'd been, but a startling, almost liquid, silver that seemed to have its own internal glow to it. Marius half turned and glanced at the half open window before turning back to them. "I'll probably be hanging around… exploring, that kinda thing," he said softly. "If you need any help, I'll most likely sense it," Marius said softly. Sarutobi nodded as Marius opened the window more and simply leaped out, disappearing into the village.

**Minutes later…**

Marius loped down the street, his deep blue violet eyes scanning around. He glanced at a barrel and a momentary smile crossed his face. He held one hand palm down as he stood near it, leaning slightly forward. _"__Fūton: Repputama," _he murmured as a momentary flicker was followed by a burst of wind that blasted dust around him as it propelled him several dozen feet straight up. He made sure to look around as he shot upward before he landed on the roof. He glanced through a window to spot the same older man, the 'Hokage' in the room beyond it; he was surprised when he turned and motioned him into the office. He slipped through the open window.

"I see potential in you as a shinobi, so I'm going to make you a Genin; you will have to be trained in the basic ninja techniques to prove you're ready to advance, not to mention we'll have to place you with a team temporarily," he said, holding out a headband with a metal plate with a stylized leaf engraved on it. Marius bowed slightly. "I'm honored, though I know the basics, the Henge no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Kankuremino no Jutsu," he said softly. "Show me, then," Sarutobi said; it, like the one at the hospital, was a Bunshin, or solid clone. Marius focused before a burst of smoke engulfed him, revealing an identical duplicate of Kurenai. Sarutobi blinked. "This was the woman who helped me in the forest," Kurenai-Marius said softly, sounding identical to Kurenai before a second burst of smoke dispelled the disguise. "That was Kurenai Yūhi, one of our Jōnin instructors; she has a squad she is teaching composed of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga," Sarutobi said quietly. Marius shrugged as he held up two fingers as a Bunshin materialized next to him then dispelled just as quickly. "Now you see me, now you don't," he said softly, flicking a fingertip. He simply vanished from the spot, making Sarutobi blink. He flicked an elbow behind him as a burst of smoke followed, revealing a chair that skidded back, stopping with a soft tap next to the bookcase. "Very good," he said with amusement. Marius leaned against the edge of the desk, a momentary smile flickering over his face. "I'm going to see what Konoha has to offer," he said, leaping back out of the window.

He landed with a tap on the rooftop below and leaped forward, surging over the next rooftop and landing on the one beyond. A faint smile crossed his face when he noticed a woman with black hair and light brown eyes sitting by what he recognized as a dango stand. The woman shifted before a kunai shot at his face. His hand flicked up without thinking and snagged it by the hilt without even a change in expression. "No sense in staring at me all day, kid; I haven't seen you around Konoha," she said dryly. He dropped to the ground in a crouch, cocking his head slightly. "Mitarashi Anko," Marius murmured, remembering her name. "You're attractive in your own way, though I'm certain you have one hell of a temper," he said, straightening. Anko chuckled. "Quit sweet talking me and tell me who you are," she said, her tone faintly wary, seeming to hide her amusement. "My full name is Marius Arashi Kamisu, and I'm new here, to be blunt," he said with a slight shrug. "You ever trained as a shinobi?" Anko said. "Straight to the point, not bad; no, I haven't, but I was a football player and runner, so I'm used to training… and I'm fairly skilled in martial arts and weapons use," he said softly. He flicked his hand, the kunai flashing from his grip to stick dead center in the sign twenty five feet behind him, the only thing keeping the kunai from penetrating completely through being the silvery wire tied to it. Anko nodded slightly, impressed momentarily. "To coin a specter: 'Come the fuck over here'," Marius said softly in a deadpan tone, the kunai suddenly retracting to his hand again as if yanked back.

Anko chuckled. "I could get along with you, I think," she said, this time the amusement trickling through.

**How will the fury grow and burn Konoha's future? Stick around and find out! Points to whoever can figure out who I'm referring to in the last few lines.**

**Omega out!**


	3. Meetings

**Omega here with the next installment of the fury burning deep within the human soul… what will happen next?**

**Ino: "What am I doing here?" *looks around before her gaze lands on Omega***

**Omega: "For the disclaimers and simply because you're one of the main characters." **

**Ino blinks and smiles faintly.**

**Ino: Omega Shinobi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters and techniques other than what's related to Marius Kamisu.**

**Omega chuckles softly. **

**Kiroi Kyouran: Chapter 2—Meetings**

Marius looked wary of the woman. "You're a Tokubetsu Jōnin, right?" he said softly. The woman smiled faintly. "True, though I'm better with interrogation and torture than anything," she said dryly, sounding faintly amused. He nodded slightly. He shifted slightly as a low snap sounded. His eyes narrowed fractionally when he noticed the wood seeming to grow around him. A fainter smile crossed his face before he concentrated and muttered one word: "Kai." The Genjutsu dispelled with enough force to nearly send Kurenai falling backward over the other side of the table. She inhaled sharply when a strong hand gripped her wrist. He watched her blink as if surprised. "Sneaking up on me won't work easily, Kurenai-san," he said softly. "You have strength when it comes to dispelling Genjutsu, it seems; Anko, we need to get to the building to see the finals of the second part of the exam," she said, shifting her red gaze from his blue violet one. "You have something of mine," he said. She shifted slightly before pulling out the dark gray sheathed tanto with the white hilt. "She's part of me, I think; I'm not really sure," Marius murmured to himself as he took it back. To his surprise, the seal he'd noticed earlier shimmered, then drew in Tatsutakari Megami within itself. _If I'm right, it's both a summoning seal and storage seal,_ he thought.

He stood as Anko did. "I'm coming with you to this building; my gut says something will happen soon we aren't going to like," he said. He bent his legs and pushed off, vanishing as he landed on the rooftop across the street, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurenai blinked. "He's fast, maybe as fast as Naruto," she said softly. Anko shifted slightly. "He's good with his geographic awareness and with weapon accuracy," she murmured as both of them vanished in bursts of smoke. Anko leaped rapidly from rooftop to rooftop, hearing a soft grunt next to her. She glanced to the side to see Marius, his gaze locked forward, though she noticed he seemed fully aware of his surroundings. She tilted her head fractionally at Kurenai, who nodded slightly, letting her know she'd noticed it as well.

Marius was just realizing here he was much stronger than he appeared. He pushed off the edge of one rooftop and shot forward like a missile, the wind whistling in his ears as he landed on a wall near what looked like a concrete and steel shed with one massive door. Anko and Kurenai landed beside him moments later, seeming surprised. "You put enough chakra into that last leap to clear four buildings and didn't even look like you were trying," Kurenai said softly. Marius blinked then chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't," he said softly. Anko sounded like she was trying to keep from laughing in surprise, he thought.

He noticed a man with a mask and the headband tilted down over his left eye. His eyes narrowed at the man's gravity defying silver hair as he dropped down from the wall, landing with a crunch. The man looked around at the sound as Kurenai and Anko materialized next to him, but a few feet behind. Marius sighed as he straightened, pulling his feet out of the ground where they'd sunk in to the ankles. "So you're Hatake Kakashi," he said softly. The man twitched, his gaze finding Marius. "Who are you?" he said. "New Genin," Marius muttered, a fractional shrug giving away wariness. Kakashi nodded as if it didn't really surprise him. "What do you know about the chakra flare that happened in the forest near the river?" he said quietly. Marius' eyes narrowed. _So whatever happened to land me here probably released a large amount of chakra that they sensed and probably sent one or two __Jōnin to check out,_ he thought. His hand clenched subtly. "Nothing, really," he said softly, which was true.

He half turned as Kurenai laid a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't of the Inuzuka Clan, are you?" she said, glancing at his hands. He glanced down to see the silvery tendons and sharp claws on his hands. "Not that I know of, though I kinda think these claws may be sharper than they appear," he admitted. A faint hiss caught his ear as he reacted instinctively, one hand sweeping around as the tip of one claw struck the kunai Anko had hurled before he caught it between two fingers. He blinked a moment later when a soft crack sounded before the hilt simply fell away, cut cleanly off. _Damn,_he thought. He noticed a flash of pale pink and white before his silver gaze met someone he thought gone for good. "Maria," he said, startled.

**Check in next time for the fury's wrath! What will happen now? Stay tuned to see…**

**Omega out!**

"_**Tatsutakari Megami"=**_**"Shining Goddess of Wind"**

"_**Tatsutakari Megami, kiageru."= "Goddess of Wind, shine brightly."**_

"_**Fūton: Repputama" = "Wind Release: Gale Bullet"**_

Note: The Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Kankuremino no Jutsu are the basic techniques required to graduate the Shinobi Academy; respectively they are the 'Disguise' technique, 'Replacement' technique, 'Clone' technique, and 'Cloak of Invisibility' technique for those who do not know already.


	4. Shocks and Tests

**Omega here! How will Maria react to a friend she never expected to see again? The fury rages on!**

**I do not own Naruto, Bleach or the techniques mentioned in this tale other than those related to Marius.**

"_**Jutsus and techniques"**_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Kiroi Kyouran-Chapter 3: Shocks and Surprises!**

Marius saw Maria's eyes widen in shock. "But…" she spluttered before her legs suddenly gave out from under her. His eyes narrowed. "Christian attacked her, didn't he?" he growled. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "If you refer to whoever was assaulting her when we found her, yes; he was dealt with and punished," he said without much interest. Marius' eyes flicked to Anko before he shrugged fractionally. "By that you mean he's dead," he said dryly, He clenched one hand as the silver 'tendons' surfaced. He noted the slight tingling itch that came with it and shifted fractionally. "I assume your squad is up and about," he said softly. "Both squads passed, if that is what you wanted to know," Kurenai said, her tone slightly wary. "You already know what kind of effect my chakra has on Genjutsu, though I don't know what kind of control I have at the moment," Marius said softly.

Anko smiled. "Oh, I think that can be rectified very quickly," she said. Marius suppressed a subtle shiver. _Something about her tone seems like she's going to enjoy whatever I'm about to go through, if she's the 'supervisor',_ he thought. He noticed a subtle shift in Kurenai's weight and the way she was looking at him, as if she were wary yet thoughtful. A moment later Anko had clapped a hand onto his shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**At Training Ground 25, several miles away…**

Marius stumbled momentarily as Anko released him, wary of whatever the woman had in mind. "Let's see how fast you can run two miles around this clearing and do a hundred and fifty pushups followed by the same number of sit-ups," she said in a cool brisk tone. "And to give you incentive," she said with a smirk that made his blood chill at the look of amusement in her eyes as she held up one hand. _**"Sen'eijashu," **_she murmured, thrusting her hand forward in a punch as four large snakes shot at his face. He leaped back, evading the snakes as he shot around the edge of the clearing, his form moving fast as it blurred ever so slightly. Anko nodded slightly, her eyes following the Genin; she flicked a handful of shuriken at him to see how he'd react and to her surprise, which said something, he vanished, a swirl of dust the only sign he was still there before he reappeared, still moving steadily. _Smart kid, pacing himself,_ she thought dryly, half amused. Her eyes narrowed fractionally when he pulled his arms near his sides, holding his fists near his ribcage. She blinked when he accelerated, moving faster with the next two laps. She knew the clearing was only about five hundred yards around so he'd have about eight laps to do in total; she noted he'd done half of them in easily eight minutes. "You want speed?" he said to her, not even slowing down. A faint smirk crossed her face before a frown replaced it. _I hope Orochimaru doesn't find this guy, otherwise he'll try to mark him with a cursed seal,_ she thought as she nodded slightly. A faint smile crossed her face at Marius' fitness level as he accelerated, moving rapidly. _He's almost as fast as Lee or Naruto, and I doubt he's really pushing his limits,_ she thought. Within another ten minutes he'd finished the laps she'd challenged him with and was into the mid fifties of the pushups. She noticed he seemed to prefer the handstand pushups, likely as more of a challenge to himself. "I know three different styles of pushups: military, Tang Soo Do, and this," he said with amusement. She shrugged, not really caring too much. She blinked when he picked up the pace, moving faster. She counted in her mind thoughtfully, noting he reached the hundred and fiftieth one within a four minute period. She chuckled for a moment when he simply fell, his legs landing bent. She tilted her head when he started doing the sit-ups immediately, throwing a double jab with each one quickly. "Making it a little more challenging for yourself?" she said dryly. He chuckled in reply. "Why go easy when you can push your own limits for the hell of it; my body'll probably be protesting tomorrow, but I'd rather just push my limits and go all out… and if that guy watching us does as I suspect, it'll come in handy," he said softly, his voice barely audible near the end.

Kabuto cursed, leaping away into the shadows of the trees. _Lord Orochimaru will be very interested in this one; he seems to be very strong physically, and if I'm right, in chakra as well, _he thought. _How did he sense me with my chakra suppressed almost to the point where an Academy Student wouldn't have even noticed me? _he thought, annoyed. His eyes narrowed as he leaped through the trees to report this new intel to Orochimaru, whom he was certain would be very interested. _I think a firsthand demonstration would interest him more,_ he thought with cold amusement. He summoned a Bunshin to go on to Orochimaru while the true Kabuto leaped toward the building where the finals of the second portion of the Chuunin Exams would be held. _Simply adding one name, _Kabuto thought, amused. He clenched his hands as he landed, vanishing within as he noticed Kurenai Yūhi and Hatake Kakashi with a white haired kunoichi jōnin who was apparently reviving from a faint.

**It can't be good that Kabuto Yakushi now knows about Marius and his unusual and still budding talents. What will happen next? The fury will burn anew when a very unexpected surprise happens!**

**Omega out!**


	5. Training and Putting it to Use

**Omega here with the next installment of the fury no doubt burning deep in your veins this very moment!**

"**Demon speech"**

_**Jutsus and techniques**_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Kiroi Kyouran- Chapter 4—Training and Putting it to Good Use**

Anko tilted her head thoughtfully as Marius finished the sit-ups, having thrown a double jab with every single sit-up. Something about it seemed to her to be a form of Taijutsu training, though she'd never seen a style that used that kind of training. "It's the method we used on the football team… though the punches are my own addition to it," he said as he stood, his eyes scanning casually around.

Meanwhile, Kabuto's clone had reported about the new Leaf Genin to Orochimaru, who seemed interested in both what his subordinate was doing to see what the boy was capable of and the boy's abilities. Kabuto felt the clone dispel, its knowledge returning to him as a slight headache. He smirked slightly as he slipped from behind the panel, having added two names to the number already part of the next portion. One was the new Genin's name, while the other was a Oto Genin by the name of Iraki Toresu, a shinobi skilled in Taijutsu and mid ranged techniques mostly revolving around Doton techniques.

Anko smiled slightly when the dark blond Genin stood, glancing around warily. _He's as cautious and wary as me,_ she thought. She cocked her head slightly when he mentioned someone watching them. She summoned two clones to check for curious watchers, noticing a slight widening of his eyes as if he hadn't expected her to take it serously. "Considering the new Jonin, Maria, I take any threat seriously; the atmosphere at the current time doesn't help," she said dryly. Marius shrugged as if it didn't bother him. "My gut says if it's who I think, they may try to see what I'm capable of by either setting up an ambush or maybe even adding my name to certain lists," he said softly. "We should get back to Kurenai, since I want to see this part of the exams," he said softly.

Anko shifted slightly. "How about a little challenge? We see how fast we can make it back without using the Shunshin no Jutsu; loser has to buy the other dango," she said with a slight smile. Marius chuckled. "I know how you like dango, Anko-chan," he said softly as he turned toward the trees, apparently casting his senses outward, she guessed.

Marius sensed Maria, though he wasn't quite sure what exactly he was sensing from her. "If they do add me to the exams as a 'wild card', then I don't plan on using Tatsutakari, partially to challenge myself and partly beause there are some people I don't intend to let know about my abilities," he said softly under his breath. Anko touched his shoulder with the tips of her fingers, making him jump. "What makes you think that'll happen?" she said, her tone half wary, half curious. "Gut instinct, and in football, that can sometimes make the difference between a sack and a touchdown," he said softly. He had been quarterback on the team at the school he'd been at. _Sometimes I think school sets us up for life, when life itself is the ultimate challenge. Especially with life here,_ he thought. "Ready when you are," he said softly. Anko took a sudden head start, leaping into the trees. He was right behind, leaping after her. He found it interesting his body seemed relaxed yet ready, as if he'd done this for years. He stood exactly six feet tall, and weighed 185 pounds, most of it muscle. He thought about it and deliberately missed a jump, focusing on the odd silver claws as they formed over his fingertips, clinging and swinging strongly below the thick branch, doing two tucked backward somersaults and landing on one hand as he cartwheeled forward, landing less than a foot behind Anko. "You're keeping up? Not bad, gaki," she said teasingly. He smiled slightly as he focused, feeling the muscles in his legs tense like coiled springs as he pushed off the same time as as she pushed off the next branch, leaping ahead of her and landing two branches ahead of her. He heard a crunch followed by a boom when the branch apparently snapped under his weight and force from the leap. _I guess whatever energy I use with Tatsutakari is thicker than chakra, of course, I think if what could happen does, I'm going to hold back just for the hell of it and have a little fun in screwing with a few minds,_ he thought with a grin as he bent his legs again, leaping upward and forward as he somersaulted, sticking his tongue out at Anko, who grinned as she used her___**Sen'eijashu**_ in an attempt to catch him and yank him back; the snakes wrapped around his calves, reeling back like tensed bungee cords and flinging him backward.

Marius cocked his head slightly, his body tensing slightly as he flipped in mid air, his feet striking the trunk of a tree as his legs bent, absorbing the impact as he heard the wood of the tree groan with the impact. He didn't noticed the iridescent swirl of energy as he let out a soft growl and shoved off, shooting forward like a rocket as he heard a boom, the wood exploding behind him as if an explosive tag detonated within the wood. He shot forward; unaware what he'd done had released a chakra surge that had been sensed by all the shinobi in a five hundred meter radius.

Kakashi gasped, sensing the sudden surge of strength. He glanced at Kurenai, who blinked. "That chakra surge was easily equal to a mid Chuunin burst," she said softly. Anko felt the burst and tilted her head, glancing back for a moment. She inhaled in surprise, spinning around and using chakra to stick to the side of the tree as Marius shot past, clearly surprised and startled. _Note: Remind Sarutobi to get him some chakra control exercises; if I'm right, he's probably got as much chakra as Uzumaki Naruto,_ she thought as she watched him land on a thick branch, stumbling as his hand flicked out, the silver claws biting into the wood. She glanced back as a rumbling boom followed, spotting a tree twenty feet behind them that looked like it had exploded from within, yet she saw no scorch marks.

**Next chapter, the final matches of the Second Part of the Chuunin Exams begin; how will the gathered shinobi react to Marius and will Orochimaru try to mark him with a cursed seal as he already did with Sasuke? Let the fury flow and burn within you until next time!**

**Omega out!**


End file.
